Pudding Loves Chicken Chimera Animas
by Orange Ratchet
Summary: The Mew Mews, Ryou, Keiichiro and the aliens never expected for Pudding to fall for a chicken chimera anima, let alone elope with it! Will they stop the madness and try to convince Pudding that the Chimera Anima is dangerous before it's too late? Taruto x Pudding hints


It's been a while since I wrote a Tokyo Mew Mew story, so here we go! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Kisshu, Pai and Taruto had just teleported into a science lab as Pai was looking around eagerly.

"Oh, and this'll be useful!" Pai smiled as he took a scientific gun. "This ant farm will be nice..."

Taruto groaned as he said, "Pai, we are going into snore-fest here. Why even stop here?"

"Science labs have the most useful technology, as he quotes." Kisshu frowned. "Once he starts with an invention craze, he won't stop until he decides to perfect it."

"Oh my gosh!" Pai gasped in excitement as he grabbed a small gun and instructions as he read it. "'Separator Gun. Aim at person to separate...' Who cares, it's an invention to perfect!"

Kisshu yawned as he said, "That's nice, Pai. You've found wonderful new toys to play with. Seriously, can I go back to talking with my kitty?"

"One more..." Pai said as he picked up a scone machine. "Instant Scone machine. I can probably use this for later! Okay, I'm done grocery shopping."

Pai then snapped his fingers as the inventions he picked up disappeared. "Now that that's done, let's disturb the Mews."

"About time!" Kisshu said as he got the Para Paras ready. "Let's go!"

"I call the monkey!" Taruto said as they were about ready to teleport.

"You always call her." Kisshu said.

"If you can call your old hag, I can call the monkey Mew!" Taruto frowned as all three teleported out of the lab.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside Café Mew Mew, Keiichiro smiled as he was similarily done with his grocery shopping. "Girls, Ryou, I'm back!"

In an instant, Ichigo, Mint, Zakuro, Lettuce and Pudding ran in, with Ryou begrudgingly following as they all said in an excited voice, with Ryou in a grumpy voice, "Hi, Keiichiro!"

"I'm back with our grocery shopping, and as per our two year anniversary of being Café Mew Mew's loyal workers..." Keiichiro smiled. "We're going to have our chicken barbecue!"

Ryou smiled. "Oh good! Our company dinner!"

"You do know we were forced to work against our will, right?" Zakuro asked.

"Yeah!" Ichigo nodded.

"Um, you know I'm vegetarian, right?" Lettuce asked.

"Keiichiro, I like you, but... I hate chicken!" Mint frowned as she crossed her arms.

"Yum, delicious!" Pudding smiled as she grabbed Keiichiro's groceries as she started digging around. "Throw, chuck, throw, chuck, chuck, throw, throw..."

Pudding was throwing an assortment of groceries to the side (with Kisshu, Pai and Taruto unknowingly grabbing them to make their plan work).

Pudding smiled as she pulled out the uncooked chicken. "Wow, look at this nice, plump, juicy chicken! It looks so good!"

"Oh, Pudding, I know you're excited for this chicken barbecue like we are, but you'll have to wait until it's cooked up and ready!" Keiichiro smiled.

"Yuck..." Lettuce and Mint groaned.

"I think it'll be fine." Ichigo, Zakuro and Ryou nodded.

"Still... if this chicken were alive and not dead... I'd tell that chicken it was a really, really pretty bird... alive and dead." Pudding smiled as she stared at the uncooked chicken before her.

All of a sudden, alarms were heard as Ichigo groaned. "The aliens... on this day!"

"Hang on a sec!" Ryou said as he went out. "I'll go check to see where they..."

Ryou opened the door to see Kisshu, Pai and Taruto waving to him as a set of Chimara Animas they made with the assortment of food Pudding threw right to the aliens were right behind them.

"Hello." Pai waved.

"Crap! Mew Mews, transform, now!" Ryou said.

"MEW MEW STRAWBERRY... METAMORPHOSIS!"

"MEW MEW MINT... METAMORPHOSIS!"

"MEW MEW LETTUCE... METAMORPHOSIS!"

"MEW MEW PUDDING... METAMORPHOSIS!"

"MEW MEW ZAKURO... METAMORPHOSIS!"

Pretty soon, the Mews transformed right away as Ichigo, Mint, Lettuce and Zakuro started to run out.

"Wait for Pudding, na no da!" Pudding started as she decided to follow... but then Pudding ran right into Taruto, who teleported in front of her. "Oh, hi Taru Taru! Can't play now, off to fight!"

"I know." Taruto smiled as he pulled out a Para Para and sent it into the chicken on the table.

Pudding laughed. "Silly Taru Taru, you can't reanimate the dead..."

All of a sudden, the chicken started reacting as it started to grow, turning into a red and orange creature with huge bone for feet, talons for claws, and an orange head that growled. Also, the only thing left remotely of the chicken was the wing that had the feathers plucked out.

"...or can you?" Pudding blinked as she looked up. "Well, it doesn't matter! Mew Pudding..."

Taruto smirked as he appeared behind her and knocked the instrument off her hands. Pudding screeched as Taruto then kicked her instrument weapon under the table... behind where the huge chicken Chimera Anima was. "My Mew weapon!"

"Good luck trying to get past that to get your precious weapon!" Taruto smirked.

"Taruto, we need you!" Pai called.

Taruto frowned as he turned to Pudding. "You better not be dead when I get back!"

With that, Taruto teleported out of there as Pudding looked at the monstrous Chimera right in front of her.

Pudding screamed as she started to back away to a corner as the Chimera Anima that used to be an uncooked chicken roared at her.

Pudding closed her hands as she started praying, "Oh, please, Marcie, let me live..."

The monstrous chicken Chimera's face then came down to Pudding's level as she closed her eyes... the monster opened its' mouth... until it sniffed Pudding.

All of a sudden, it closed its mouth and smiled as it rubbed its head against Pudding, affectionately.

Pudding opened her eyes in surprise as she looked at the Chimera Anima, who purred at her.

Pudding and the Chimera locked eyes with each other as Pudding offered her hand. The Chimera gladly offered its wing.

Pudding's eyes turned to hearts as the Chimera Anima gave a smile to Pudding.

Pudding gave a giggle as she and the chicken Chimera Anima started dancing together as 'Tonight We Love' by Tchaikovsky was playing in the background.

Pudding and the chicken Chimera Anima leaned close as they gave a smile. They started to pucker lips as they came closer.

* * *

Outside the main area of Café Mew Mew, Ichigo had just defeated the last Chimera Anima as it turned back into the carton of milk.

"There!" Ichigo said as Masha ate the last Para Para as she glared at Kisshu and the guys. "Really, Kisshu? Really guys? Turning Keiichiro's groceries into Chimeras?"

"Shut it. We had creator's block!" Taruto frowned.

"Well, Kitty..." Kisshu smirked as he teleported over to Ichigo. "It seems that ever since your little Aoyoma Masaya moved to America..."

"TEMPORARILY, may I add?" Ichigo glared as Kisshu came close to her face.

"...you've been missing me?" Kisshu smirked. "Come on, admit it. Just listen to the romantic music in the background. We're destined to... romantic music in the background?"

Everybody kept silent as they heard the 'Tonight We Love' song playing in the background.

"What the heck is going on?" Pai frowned looking around.

"Where's Pudding?" Zakuro asked, concerned.

"She's back in the kitchen!" Taruto explained. "I don't know where the music is coming from, the only thing that was left in there was that Chimera Anima I made from that uncooked chicken."

"WHAT?" The Mews, Ryou and Keiichiro gasped. "Pudding!"

Ichigo ran for the door as she opened it. "Don't worry, we'll save you from the-"

Ichigo's eyes widened as she looked inside the kitchen.

Pudding and the chicken Chimera Anima turned in shock, still lip locked with each other as the music was instantly turned off.

Ichigo's eyes widened as she slammed the door in disbelief. "...the... the Chimera Anima?"

Kisshu and Pai stared with horrified expressions as Mint, Lettuce and Zakuro shared similar looks of shock. Ryou fainted at the sight of what he just saw, as Keiichiro's eyes widened.

Taruto, on the other hand, just stared in shock at first, but then growled as he kicked the door down. "THE CHIMERA ANIMA I MADE AND THE GIRL I LOVE!"

Pudding and the chicken Chimera Anima turned in surprise.

"CHEATING ON ME BEHIND MY BACK!" Taruto yelled as he floated to the both of them. "Did you think I wouldn't notice? The stuffing on your collar at night, the drippings on the carpet, the gravy on the couch?"

Taruto floated as his eyes flared up in anger. "Chimera, I want you to destroy that Mew Mew, and I want you to destroy it now!"

Pudding frowned as she glared at Taruto. "Taru Taru! How can you be so insensitive!"

As the Mew Mews, Ryou, Keiichiro, Kisshu and Pai came in, Kisshu's eyes widened in horror. "Oh God, it's not a dream!"

"Pudding, what the hell?" Mint yelled. "We're Mew Mews! We're supposed to destroy Chimeras, not make out with them!"

"Mint-onee-san!" Pudding frowned. "How can you be so cruel! You're talking about the chicken Chimera Anima I love!"

"WHAT?" Lettuce, Ichigo and Pai said in shock.

"Yes, you heard me!" Pudding said as the chicken Chimera Anima came over. "Girls, I'm going to spend the rest of my life with Chicken Chimera Anima!"

"What?" Ryou and Keiichiro's eyes widened as Kisshu fainted.

Pudding smiled. "I have decided to give my hand in marriage."

"MARRIAGE?" The Mew Mews and Taruto's eyes widened.

"Yep!" Pudding giggled as she showed her ring finger, revealing a nice diamond ring. "Hope you don't mind, Mint-onee-san, but I borrowed one of your rings for my engagement!"

"Pudding! That creature is a monster! And it was originally an uncooked chicken! That we were going to eat!" Ryou said.

"Besides, don't you already have an arranged marriage with that other guy?" Lettuce asked.

"Yeah, but I figured Chicken Chimera Anima can gobble him up when he arrives! After all, I found my true love!" Pudding smiled as she turned to the chicken Chimera Anima. "Come, my dear chicken! Let's go off to a different country where we can elope!"

"Again, WHAT?" Ichigo said in shock.

"Bye, girls! I'll be back after our honeymoon!" Pudding waved as she climbed on the chicken Chimera Anima as it made a big hole in the roof, leaving behind a Chimera Anima shaped hole.

Zakuro blinked in shock. "Should this be considered bestiality, necrophilia, or pedophilia?"

"Weird is what I call it!" Pai frowned.

"She can't marry that Chimera Anima!" Ryou yelled in fury as Kisshu got up. "It breaks all known Mew Mew rules! It's sick and wrong! What will the children look like!"

Kisshu and Pai dropped down in shock.

"Okay, girls, Pudding has went off the deep end!" Ichigo said as she turned to Mint, Lettuce and Zakuro. "We've seen her be random before, but this is more random than we ever seen her!"

"We need to stop a wedding between Pudding and a Chimera Anima..." Mint said in shock. "That sounds stupid coming out of my mouth!"

"We better search for Pudding!" Keiichiro said. "Come on, to the basement and the computer rooms!"

As the Mew Mews, Ryou and Keiichiro ran downstairs and Kish and Pai teleported, following, only Taruto was looking up at the roof, now with a big hole attached.

"P-Pudding..." Taruto said, sounding hurt and upset.

* * *

And here is the first chapter! How did you like it? I know, completely random, but then again, so is every other Tokyo Mew Mew story I've read. I'm sure there will be some sort of sanity in there! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


End file.
